Eu te amo'
by bruhbabalu
Summary: Porque ela já havia desistido. Mas quando menos se espera, é que as coisas aconteçem.


Nhááááá, eu sei q o titulo tah bem ruim, mas naum liguem p/ isso... eh minha primeira shortfic, por favor me deem um desconto ;)

**Eu.. eu... eu te a-amo, meu Na-Naruto-kun...**

Aquele era um dia especial e ela sabia disso. No entanto, queria apenas esquecer daquela data tão importante para várias garotas, e tão triste e solitária para ela. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos entendia o que aquilo tinha demais. Afinal todas as vezes que ela tentara fazer alguma coisa, não havia dado certo. Andando pelas ruas podia ver as várias meninas abraçando e beijando seus namorados, ou apenas entregando cartões e sorrindo. Podia ver os garotos, na maioria das vezes tímidos e vermelhos, ou sorrindo conquistadores. O dia dos namorados! Quantos dias como aquele,ela já havia encontrado Naruto, e não tivera coragem de entregar ao garoto o cartão que havia feito! Quantas vezes ela tentará dizer o que sentia, mas sua timidez não permitira. Talvez fosse por isso que não gostasse daquela data. Talvez fosse porque nunca conseguira fazer o que queria fazer naquela dia.

Hinata suspirou, pesadamente, sentando-se em um banco, admirando Shikamaru e Ino passarem de mãos dadas por ela. Shikamaru andava olhando para as nuvens, e Ino (incrivelmente) fazia a mesma coisa. Hinata não conseguiu deixar de reparar na orquídea vermelha que Ino carregava nas mãos, e nem nos sorrisinhos que os dois trocavam quando seus olhos passavam das fofas nuvens, para os próprios rostos apaixonados e muito vermelhos.

Hinata abaixou os olhos, olhando para o próprio colo. Hoje havia tirado a roupa de treinamento, e usava uma blusinha rosa, e uma mini-saia jeans. As sandálias ninja, haviam sido trocadas por um Allstar rosa, com borboletinhas brancas. Pensando direito, ela nem se lembrava de quando havia mudado de roupa pela ultima vez. Mesmo com 15 anos, ela ainda mantinha praticamente as mesmas roupas de treinamento ninja, de sempre. Mexendo nos longos cabelos preto-azulados, Hinata notou que nem sabia o porquê havia saído de casa daquele jeito. Nesse ano, não havia feito um cartão de "Feliz Dia dos Namorados" para Naruto, um daqueles que ela fazia e almejava mentalmente o dia em que poderia entregá-lo, sendo que no momento, simplesmente não conseguia entregar o cartão ao seu amado.

Ela havia certeza de que nunca iria ter nem sequer uma chance com ele. Agora, podia ver que Naruto e Sakura, estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, e podia ter certeza, de que ele pediria Sakura em namoro, e não existia dia melhor para isso, do que o dia dos Namorados. Passara boa parte da noite chorando, e seus olhos perolados ainda estavam um pouco inchados. Tinha absoluto receio de encontrar Naruto e Sakura hoje. Por isso, nem ao menos se atrevia a tirar os olhos brancos e doces do próprio colo.

Ela havia pensado em ficar em casa o dia todo, presa em seu quarto, sem sair, sem ver ninguém. Seria com certeza, a melhor solução para seus problemas. Mas justamente hoje, seu pai havia acordado com um mau humor terrível, fazendo toda e qualquer pessoa da família manter a maior distância possível dele. Mesmo com uma dor terrível no coração, ela havia saído. Se manter naquele ambiente frio e carregado, ouvindo seu pai a insultar, seria quase pior do que sair na rua e ver seu querido Naruto-kun junto com Sakura. Seria _quase _pior. Mas no fundo de seu coração, ela alimentava a esperanças de estar errada, deles serem apenas amigos, fato que sua mente discordava, e a chamava de tola por ainda manter aqueles pensamentos inúteis.

Perdida em seus devaneios, ela nem notou quando um lindo garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis se sentou do seu lado.Hoje, o jovem não usava a sua roupa alaranjada de sempre, pois era um dia especial. Decidira mudar um pouco o visual, e usava uma bermuda jeans, uma camisa preta, e um allstar preto.

"Oi... Hinata-chan..." falou um Naruto tímido, muito diferente do habitual.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata olhou para o lado espantada, vendo o loirinho que tanto amava a olhar envergonhado. Rapidamente suas faces brancas como a neve, ficaram extremamente vermelhas.

"Eu...eu.." Naruto não conseguia falar, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Olhar aquela doce garota com faces coradas, e ver o quão bela e meiga ela era, simplesmente impedia as palavras que ele tanto queria dizer, de saírem de sua boca.

Hinata sentiu o coração disparar como ele nunca havia disparado antes. Seus olhos e os de Naruto estavam ligados, e pela primeira vez, ela nem ao menos conseguia desviar. Estava tão admirada e surpresa, que era como se tudo estivesse parado, e aquele momento fosse unicamente seu e do seu querido Naruto-kun.

Sem nada dizer, Naruto simplesmente estendeu uma rosa vermelha para Hinata. A garota sentiu o coração disparar mais ainda (se é que isso era possível). Sorrindo notou que todos os espinhos tinham sido delicadamente arrancados da flor. Como em um sonho bom, ela pegou timidamente a flor, passando seus dedos de leve pelos de Naruto. O garoto sorriu, sentindo as faces se avermelharem.

"O-Obrigada..." respondeu tão baixinho que qualquer outra pessoa não teria escutado. Mas não era qualquer pessoa que estava sentada ao lado de hinata. Era Naruto, e não importava o quanto hinata falasse baixo, ou o quanto ela fosse tímida, ele sabia o que ela sentia, e escutava tudo o que ela dizia.

"Você... Você... vocequernamorarcomigo??" perguntou tão rápido, que Hinata quase não conseguiu entender. Ela o olhou surpresa. Nunca havia estado tão surpresa e tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Tentava dizer que sim, mas não conseguia. As palavras estavam presas em sua boca, e seu olhar preso em Naruto. Depois de alguns segundos de puro constrangimento, do qual ninguém disse uma única palavra, hinata buscou toda a coragem que tinha no fundo de sua alma, e falou baixinho, para Naruto, apenas para o seu Naruto ouvir.

"Eu... Eu quero sim, Naruto-kun...". Dizendo isso, Naruto abriu um sorriso e mirou sonhadoramente Hinata. A sua Hinata-chan. Docemente, ele se aproximou de Hinata, tocando-lhe suavemente a face.

"Eu te amo, _minha_ Hinata-chan..." falou mirando profundamente, os olhos perolados da garota.

"Eu... " murmurou a garota, se entregando ao azul intenso dos olhos de Naruto. Mesmo que ele tivesse a pedido em namoro, ela ainda não conseguia dizer o que sentia ao garoto. As palavras continuavam travadas em sua garganta.

"Eu... eu..." Hinata fechou os olhos, e buscou toda a coragem que ainda existia em seu coração.

"Eu sei..." falou Naruto docemente, fazendo os olhos de hinata brilharem.

O garoto apenas sorriu, aproximando vagarosamente seu rosto do da garota. Hinata fechou os olhos, no momento, em que a boca de Naruto tocava a sua. O beijo foi doce, e quando seus lábios se separaram dos de Naruto, Hinata tomou coragem e olhou Naruto completamente constrangida.

"Eu se-sei que você s-sabe...mas... eu que-quero dizer..." Naruto sentiu seus olhos brilharem, ao ver como hinata era doce. E como era verdadeira. "Eu.. eu... eu te a-amo, meu Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sorriu como jamais havia feito em toda a sua vida. Pela primeira vez, alguém dizia que o amava. Pela primeira vez ele pode se sentir verdadeiramente feliz. Esticando a mão a Hinata, ele disse.

"Vamos... dar uma volta??"

A garota assentiu com a cabeça, e segurou a mão de Naruto. 'Agora... eu sei por que elas gostam tanto desse dia...' pensou andando com Naruto, que tinha passado os braços pelos ombros da garota. 'Elas se sentem amadas...'. Hinata e Naruto se entreolharam envergonhados. A jovem hyuuga não pensava em mais nada naquele momento. Queria apenas aproveitar o dia com Uzumaki Naruto. Com o seu Naruto-kun...

Nháááááááá!!! Minha primeira shortfic... tah taum horrível i.i E pequenininha, né???

Pf, se amarão, ou odiarão esse negocio q eu fiz, deixem reviews...

E gente, pega leve, pq naum eh fácil feza a primeira fic neh ;)

Brigado pro terem lido!!!!

bjoooooooooo


End file.
